Mercy
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione takes a vacation in Egypt meeting a vampire that will change her world and save her life. "Two-Shot"
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked down at her map glance around at the sign until the name of the restaurant she was looking for; giving a sigh of relief, she quickly made her way across the busy street to the steps of the restaurant. The hostess took her to the top floor of the restaurant giving her one of the best views of the Nile River in Egypt.

Hermione smiled watching the sun set, she couldn't have been happier about her vacation to Egypt. The war had ended three years prior and she had wanted to see the world. The boys both went into Auror training while Hermione went to travel after finishing her remaining year at Hogwarts. She wrote them regularly on her travels letting them know she was safe.

"Here is your tomato and cucumber salad." The waiter spoke sitting her food down in front of her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Of course, if you need anything else please let me know."

As Hermione ate her food she watched the sun fully set, and the lights across the city light up; twinkling brightly in the night. Looking down at the busy street, Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck raise; as if someone was watching her. Scanning the area around her she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Hermione didn't know she was right someone was watching her down on the street, she couldn't see him but he could perfectly see her.

Hermione shook off the feeling quickly. Thinking the war was over she was being silly, paying her bill she left the restaurant slipping into the streets. She stopped as a snake charmer began his performance. Even she was becoming charmed by the charmer.

"They say the cobra's fangs are normally removed."

Hermione turned looking up to the direction the voice came from; right into the dull red eyes. Somehow in the magic of the city, the red didn't register in her mind.

"Some are some aren't; unfortunately some snakes mouths are often sewn shut," Hermione spoke as she glanced back at the snake. "Although snakes are able to sense sound, they lack the outer ear that would enable them to hear the music. They follow the pungi that the snake charmer holds with their hands. The snake considers the person and pungi a threat and responds to it as if it were a predator."

The man raised his brow looking at the girl in slight interest. "Not many know that information."

Hermione shrugged, "I enjoy learning."

"I'm Benjamin." The man replied introducing himself with a slight nod of his head.

"Hermione, It's a pleasure." Hermione smile as she really took in his appearance. He was slightly pale with a tone of olive to his skin, looked perfect against his midnight hair; his height towered over Hermione. Normally Hermione didn't care for appearance but something about this man was drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

"What brings you to Egypt?" He smiled a heart-stopping smile. "You're so far from England?"

"What gave me away?" Hermione replied raising a playful eyebrow to him.

"Well, the complete fascination with the city and of course the accent."

"Good points." Hermione smiled slide her hair behind her ear, glancing back over to the man. "I am here for a vacation; seeing the world."

"You chose a wonderful place to start."

"The culture and history here are so rich," Hermione spoke honestly. "I may have to come back to see everything."

"Shame you won't be staying long." Benjamin sighed playfully.

Hermione raised a brow, "And why is that?"

"You might miss something." He replied ominously as he gave her an odd look. "Have you seen the pyramids' yet?"

"Yes, I actually went there today. It was amazingly different from what I thought but still amazing. There's still so much I want to go see."

Benjamin nodded with a smirk playing on his face, "There is a lot. Where are you planning on going tomorrow?"

"I don't know you well enough to share that information," Hermione replied cautiously.

"Well, I may just run into you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hermione." Benjamin nodded his head before turning and disappearing into the ally way.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied as a smile crossed her face. Feeling the blush burn her cheeks she turned making her way back to her hotel. Walking down the street Hermione didn't notice Benjamin had been following her back to her hotel.

Benjamin could almost taste her blood on his lips, he was waiting for her to make the turn to her hotel where she was out of site from other people. He watched her form turn the corner but he could hear her cell phone ringing. He stood out of site listening to the conversation.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione spoke happily. Benjamin could hear the voice from the other side of the phone.

"I just wanted to check in with you. We are all missing you here." Harry replied.

Hermione laughed, "I will come home soon. I miss all of you as well."

"How is Egypt?" Harry asked.

"It's wonderful. I am falling in love with the city." Hermione spoke dreamily of the city. "I really love it here, Harry."

"That's wonderful, Hermione, but don't fall in love too much. We want you to come home." Harry laughed.

"You're very funny, Harry Potter," Hermione grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I won't hold you up. I was just making sure you were okay. Be careful in the city, Hermione, there are many dangers in the city."

"I know, Harry. I'll be safe; promise. I'll see you all soon." Hermione ended the call quickly walking to her hotel.

Benjamin had heard whispers from the local witches of that name, Harry Potter, of a major war in England. He continued to watch her but not out of hunger but curiosity. Benjamin would see to the girls' protection in the city, but first he needed to feed. He couldn't protect her if he wanted to drink her dry. He had to know more of this girl; something was drawing him to her.

_HGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHG_

Hermione was enjoying the rare cloudy day while touring the Karnak. Walking the temples, her eyes raked over the statues lining the way to the main temple, the hieroglyphics' on the columns, and every piece of history before her. Inside the temple, Hermione stood in one of the temples reading the hieroglyphics with the help of a book in her hands.

"I see you have found more history."

Hermione jumped turning around to see Benjamin behind her. "I did." Hermione's brow furrowed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

A mocking smirk crossed his face. "Well, I come to see the history here."

Hermione closed her book crossing her arms. "How do I know you aren't following me? You could be a mad stalker."

"Do I seem like a stalker?" He questioned.

Hermione looked him over; he certainly didn't look like a stalker. She couldn't help the warm feelings building in her stomach.

"No, you don't," Hermione answered playfully biting her bottom lip. "Although, you do have a tendency to show up where ever I am at."

"Glad I don't fit into stalker status but I can promise you. I won't hurt you." Benjamin said seriously. "How are you enjoying Karnak?"

"This place is amazing and wonderful." Hermione began speaking so quickly in excitement. "It is so much bigger than I thought it would be. I am amazed at how big it is even to this day, I can only help to wonder what it would have looked like back then." Hermione stopped looking at Benjamin seeing him smiling at her. A blush of embarrassment crept upon her cheeks.

"I haven't seen anyone with this kind of passion for history and learning as you," Benjamin stated looking at her in admiration.

"I guess I am not normal," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Who needs normal? Let me show you the real side of Egypt." Benjamin held out his hand for her to take. She almost let herself take his hand until she noticed a ray of light hitting his hand causing it to shine as if his skin was made of diamonds. Hermione jerked her hand back moving away from him, looking at him in fear and slight betrayal.

Benjamin's hand jerked back out of the ray of light. "Hermione, please I can explain."

"You don't have too, Benjamin. You're a vampire." Hermione laughed shaking her head. Her hand reached in her bag instantly finding her wand pointing it straight at him. "God I was attracted to you. Now I know why."

"Hermione, I won't hurt you." Benjamin began speaking quickly stepping forward but she waved her wand forcing him back away from her. He looked at her in shock of what had happened. "If I was going to; I would have done it the other night. I'm sorry I couldn't stay away."

"Don't follow me again, Benjamin," Hermione said before apparating away from him.

Benjamin froze instantly not because of the fact Hermione had just disappeared into thin air, but because she said not to follow her again. Something in his chest hurt deeply hearing those words. The thought of not seeing her again hurt more than anything. He needed answers and he wanted them now. Running in back to his home in a blur he found his creator Amun, was waiting for him at the door.

"Where have you been Benjamin?" Amun questioned following behind Benjamin.

"Busy." He replied still walking away before he stopped turning back to Amun. "I need to ask you something."

Amun frowned looking at Benjamin's face. "Of course, what do you need to know?"

"How did you know Kebi was your mate?" Benjamin asked seriously. Benjamin knew how Amun was but he had no one else to turn to and ask something like this.

Amun raised a brow at Benjamin's words. "I did not choose a mate due to love. She was beautiful and loyal and I made my choice."

"Does the thought of never seeing her again physically hurt?"

"Yes, while I wouldn't normally admit that." He looked at him questioningly. "You have found something or someone haven't you?"

Benjamin said nothing only staring off into the distance.

"You know I don't like this Benjamin," Amun admitted. Benjamin remained silence as Amun continued. "She is human isn't she?"

Benjamin nodded not letting the information of her being a witch pass his lips.

"Proceed with caution Benjamin." Amun said nothing more leaving Benjamin to his thoughts.

_HGHGGHGHGHGHGGH_

"Vampire." Hermione said for the four hundredth time as she pace the floor of her hotel room. Giving a loud sigh she dropped into a chair, staring out of the window. "What am I going to do?"

Her stomach growled answering her question. Frowning she stood walking to grab her purse, giving one last glance out the window there was still the as good amount of sunlight left to go get dinner. Leaving her room she made her way out of the hotel, to a small restaurant down the street.

Hermione grabbed her bag of food from the counter leaving her money as she made her way back to the hotel. Walking down the alleyway Hermione was looking around watching for anyone watching her.

No matter how much she watched she wouldn't have seen the vampire come out of nowhere forcing her into a deserted alley away from the crowded streets. She felt her head hit the bricks behind her, she already felt the blood oozing from the back of her head. Her bag of food hit the ground, as her eyes met dark black eyes.

"You are a long way from home. Your family would only wonder what happen to you." He spoke hoarsely, before breathing deeply; his eyes locked onto her neck. Hermione clenched her eyes shut waiting to feel his teeth sink into her throat.

Nothing came.

The strength that held her up disappeared, as she immediately slid to the ground. Placing a shaky hand on the back of her head; she feeling the warm liquid touch her fingers. Glancing at her hand Hermione saw the blood that coated her fingers.

"Hermione, leave now." Someone barked.

Looking up Hermione saw Benjamin standing in front of her holding the other vampire back from her. His red eyes were locked onto her form.

"Now." He yelled again.

Hermione knew she shouldn't apparate in this condition but she had no choice. Concentrating on her room she instantly found herself lying on her floor. As her vision began to blur, Hermione grabbed her bag pulling out her wand saying the incantation healing the back of her head. Even as the cut healed it did nothing for the dizziness.

Hermione just laid there on the floor not wanting to move, praying the room would stop spinning. She could faintly make out the sound of the room door being opened and footsteps coming over to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione opened her eyes slightly looking up to see Benjamin bent over her. He had a look of worry about her in his red eyes. "Yes just dizzy."

As she tried to lift herself up Benjamin helped her sit up on the couch. "Benjamin, my head was bleeding. There's still blood."

"I know that's why I am not breathing." Benjamin gave a tight smile. Quickly moving to the kitchen to make her and an ice pack for her head.

"I am sorry." Hermione apologized as she felt the cold ice touch her head.

"Don't be," Benjamin replied her holding the bag in place. "I am just glad I was fast enough to get to you."

"Not just that; for everything. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. Thank you for saving me." Hermione spoke placing her hand on Benjamin's arm.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry as well." Benjamin paused looking in her eyes. "Truth be told, there's something that has drawn me to you since the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Taking the ice from her head, Hermione looked at him raising a brow, "That sounds very-" She paused trying to find the right word.

"Weird?" He supplied knowing how weird his words were.

She smirked at him as she began to stand up; she swayed slightly. Benjamin grabbed her arms helping her up. "Still dizzy?"

"No, my head just hurts," Hermione assured him. "I am going to shower, so if you want to breathe you can."

Benjamin nodded letting go of her.

_HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHg_

Hermione stepped out of the shower drying off; walking into her bedroom she grabbed a potion she had in her bag for pain. Looking in her bag she grabbed some black shorts and a shirt getting dressed. She left her room and didn't see Benjamin in the living room.

"Benjamin?" Hermione called out wondering if he had left.

"I am out here." His voice sounded from the balcony.

Hermione smiled hearing his voice she was actually glad he hadn't left. Walking out the door into the warm air, Benjamin stood leaned onto the railing looking over the city. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw him standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Benjamin asked turning his full attention to her.

"Better," She replied walking over to the railing beside him. "I am sorry about the blood."

"Don't be. Again, it wasn't your fault." Benjamin laughed. "I do have something I want to ask you."

"Ask away," Hermione said.

"You are a witch aren't you?" He asked bluntly, as his red eyes watched her intently.

"Well, I don't think I will be breaking laws by telling you," Hermione said. "Yes, I am a witch." She quietly waited for his reply.

"That sounds about right," Benjamin replied not sounding exactly surprised by her confession. "We have witches here as well. I heard you one night talking to a man named Harry Potter. His name had been whispered between the local witches and about a war that had to happen in England."

"Yes, he is my best friend. I was by his side during the war." Hermione replied simply looking away as the painful memories.

"I won't press you for more information," Benjamin replied seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione replied thankfully as she took a seat beside him. "Maybe one day I'll tell you more."

Silence fell between them as they looked over the city lights before long Benjamin glanced over seeing Hermione sound asleep. Walking over to her he took her in his arms walking her back inside her condo. He gently laid her down on the couch, her hand gently wrapped around his feeling the gentle heat radiating from her hand. His eyes meet her sleepy ones. "Don't leave," She whispered.

"I won't." He replied but she had already fallen back to sleep. Benjamin ghosted his fingers across her cheek before letting go of her hand. He walked over to the sofa and grabbed one of the books sitting on the side table; reading until the morning light began to shine in the sky.

Hermione opened her eyes glancing at the window she noticed the curtains over the windows shut. Looking forward she found Benjamin still on the sofa reading a book.

"Hi," Hermione spoke catching Benjamin's attention from his book.

"Good Morning." He replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well," Hermione said sitting up. "But I have the best idea of staying in the room today."

He laughed sitting the book back down, "If you wouldn't mind my staying in with you for the day? I cannot exactly leave."

Benjamin's gaze was on the curtains, Hermione followed his gaze seeing the sunlight seeping through the sides of the curtain. While she knew the sun couldn't hurt him, it would cause a scene knowing it would draw the attention of the Volturi. Hermione had only read about the royal vampires from Italy.

"Of course," Hermione answered quickly. "I had thought I would wake up and you would be gone."

"You asked me not to leave. So I didn't."

"Well, that's slightly embarrassing," Hermione admitted blushing as he revealed that she had asked him to stay with her even though she had only met him a few days ago.

The day went by as they sat and talked the entire day, from their homes, history, even their lives. The conversation followed so easily between the two. The only time they stopped talking was when Hermione had to order some lunch; continuing long after that.

"I might have to leave you for a while," Benjamin spoke standing up. "I have someone that might be worried possibly angry about me disappearing."

"Oh," Hermione spoke trying to keep the disappointment she felt out of her voice. She hadn't stopped to think if he had a mate waiting for him. "You wouldn't want to keep your mate waiting any longer."

Benjamin moved in front of her tipping her head up to look in her eyes, "I do not have a mate, Hermione. I spoke of the man that created me."

Hermione felt relief she shouldn't feel. Benjamin was a vampire and she would have to go home. "Good...I mean okay. I guess I'll see you around." Hermione corrected herself.

"I'll come back," Benjamin smirked before pausing. "If you want me too?"

"I would like that," Hermione confessed. "I have enjoyed talking to you."

"I will be back for you tomorrow before the sun rises. I have something I want to show you." Benjamin told her.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Benjamin." Hermione spoke softly

Benjamin smiled leaving Hermione for the night.

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

"Oh my god this is beautiful." Hermione gasped looking over the oasis. The waterfall running down between the trees was magnificent.

"This is something no tourist can see," Benjamin spoke over her shoulder.

Hermione glanced back at him seeing the sun sparkle off of his skin. "I am guessing that has something to do with the 100ft drop to get down here."

"Possibly," Benjamin replied with a devious smirk on his face. "Do you trust me?" Benjamin held out his hand to her.

Hermione slowly placed her hand in his, "You have my trust, Benjamin."

Closing his hand around hers; he smiled, "Then hold on tight." Benjamin pulled her up in his arms jumping down below.

Hermione opened her eyes as he placed her back on her feet. She adventured all over until Benjamin told her he was there to show her something besides that. He took her hand leading her behind the waterfall to a stone door with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Benjamin, what is this?" Hermione asked running her hands over the door. She could feel Magic humming under her hand from behind the door. She looked at him with shock.

"You feel it don't you?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Do you want to open it?"

"No, I just wanted you to see the door. " He replied playfully as he grabbed the door opening it slowly. Hermione removed her wand lighting the tip pointing it behind the door. Benjamin followed in behind her.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked walking slowly.

"I was on an adventure as you would say and I come across it during that time. At least one of the times I could get away. I haven't brought anyone here." Benjamin told her to stop her in her tracks realizing where he was where he wanted to show her. "There are torches can you light them?"

"Incendio," Hermione said lighting all of the torches at once. Letting her eyes a just to the light she looked around frozen as to what she saw. Of course, she saw gold, priceless pieces of art and statues, but what held her attention was the stacks of books resting in the center of the room.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked looking back at Benjamin. Giving her an assuring nod.

Walking over Hermione gently opened one of the books. "Benjamin, these books contain magic that has been lost for so long the spells in them. I am astounded the healing spells and potions in them the good these could do. I am amazed- What?" She paused noticing Benjamin's face.

"I bring you here and out of everything in this room. You go straight for the books." Benjamin laughed slightly.

Hermione smiled, "I love books."

"So I have noticed."

They spent the rest of the afternoon going through everything they could, with care, for the items they found. Night came fast when Benjamin suggested they go back as Hermione agreed truly tired from the day.

The next few weeks passed quickly to where Hermione didn't want to leave but unfortunately when an urgent letter from the ministry demanded she returns immediately. Hermione had no choice but the pack her bags and comply.

The gentle breeze blew around them as He held her close waiting for her port key to activate. Hearing the nightlife of Egypt only a few streets over. Neither on cried or shed a tear just holding to the others presence while they could.

"It's going to be hard going home," Hermione whispered as she pulled back looking up into his bright red eyes.

"It will be boring here once again." Benjamin chuckled

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time with." Hermione left the unspoken word of someone silent.

Benjamin placed his large warm hand to the side her face, "Not much until you return."

Hermione looked down at the book that warmed in her hand, "I'm not sure when that would be."

He grabbed her pulling her forward sealing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue slid in tasting her. He stopped as she pulled back letting his forehead rest against his lips.

"I have all the time in the world to wait for you," Benjamin assured her as she back away.

"Hopefully not too long," Hermione whispered as the Port key was now active. "I'll see you soon, Benjamin."

"See you soon, Hermione," Benjamin replied as she disappeared from his sight. Goodbye wasn't spoken as they knew they would see each other once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure it's not just a cold?" Hermione asked again, not believing what she was hearing. "Can you check it again?"

"Ms. Granger- Hermione, I am sorry. I did run the test multiple times. I am sorry but you have Dragon pox. It's has also progressed much faster than it normally would. There's no treatment for it at this stage."

Hermione let her head drop in her hands, "I felt fine. I mean besides the cold." Hermione cried before looking back up wiping the tears from her face.

"I am so sorry." Pansy Parkinson spoke softly letting her professionalism drop. After Hogwarts Pansy had become one of the leading Healer's in St. Mungo's.

"It's not your fault." Hermione replied sliding off the table. She grabbed her bag glancing at Pansy. "Thanks for everything."

"Granger- Hermione, I advise you spend the time you have with the ones you love. I'm not sure how long it will be for you." Pansy said seriously.

Hermione nodded leaving the room and the hospital. She walked down Diagon ally staying away from the few people out shopping. She played the memories back from her last work trip out of the country. She had been sent out for work after receiving word of an old ruin that had been discovered in South America. One of the wizards working had, had a cold. She could only guess that it was Dragon pox now. She guessed catching that and working in the ruins only progressed it faster than normal.

Hermione coughed into her hand looking down into her hand seeing blood. She couldn't tell the ones she loved goodbye in person. Glancing through the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She saw her friends standing around the counter laughing with one another. Letting her tears fall she apparated home writing them a letter tell them she had been offered a job in another country that wanted her immediately and had to leave with no goods byes. Hermione waved her wand as bags appeared on her bed and her belongings flying into the bags. Looking around making sure nothing was left. Hermione left taking her bags with her to the nearest apparition point. If she was going to die she needed to see him again; at least be with someone that she wouldn't get sick.

After many apparition jumps Hermione found herself in the familiar streets of Cairo. Reaching her bag Hermione grabbed mirror looking at appearance seeing how haggard she looked. Placing glamour's on herself she made her way to the hotel she had stayed at two years ago. Luckily the room she had gotten previously had just become vacant as the person had canceled their stay.

Hermione stepped into the room dropping her bags walking straight to the balcony opening the doors she looked over the beautiful city once again. She was so happy to be back once again; though not for this reason. Hopefully she would be able to find him tonight seeing as how the sun was shining high in the sky. Walking over Hermione lay down on the couch closing her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the city until sleep claimed her.

Hours passed until Hermione's eyes opened up noticing the light form the day was gone. Sitting up she looked around the room seeing nothing had changed. A noise on the balcony caught her attention letting her wand slide down from her sleeve she stepped slowly outside; when she saw a Benjamin leaned back on the railing looking at her with a smile.

"Benjamin." Hermione whispered placing her wand back in her sleeve. She moved quickly going to him throwing her arms around his neck; as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You're here."

"You're back." Benjamin sighed running his hand over her hair. Taking a breath in he noticed something about her smelled differently. Pulling back he looked at her closely. "Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

Hermione looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Talk to me. Please?" Benjamin whispered worriedly.

"I'm sick." Hermione admitted looking back at him meeting his red eyes. Hermione stepped back out of his arms waving her wand she let the glamour's drop. Benjamin was shocked at her haggard appearance and how ill she truly looked. "I didn't want to never see you again before something happen to me. I can't be around any of my friends. I could infect them. I needed you."

Benjamin instantly pulled her back into his arms holding her as close as possible. "Is there anything that can be done to keep you alive?"

"No." Hermione answered shaking her head. "Ben, Will you just hold me?"

Benjamin gently picked her up as her arms went around his neck. He walked into the bedroom placing her on the bed before making sure everything was closed so no sun cloud come through the windows. He climbed on the bed beside her as she cuddled into his side. He went to say something until he heard her breathing even out as she had fallen asleep. Listening to her heart beats he could tell how low it already was; she had at most two weeks to live. As that notion passed his mind, the darkest idea crossed his mind. Could he truly be that selfish with her? The answer was yes.

Hermione woke up feeling the sickness trying to come up. She leapt out of Benjamin's arms making it just in time to the bathroom throwing up anything she had into the toilet. Feeling a cold wet rag run across her face. She glanced up seeing Benjamin but everything was blurred.

"Benjamin, I can't do this. I can't," She said as she began to cry. "I don't want to die, not like this."

Benjamin looked down at her sadly, "I can change that for you. If you want me to; just tell me what you want."

"Please." Hermione whispered pitifully. "Make it stop, Ben."

Benjamin nodded picking her up her took her to where his coven lived, also bringing all of her stuff. He made sure everything was taken care of for her. Benjamin quickly moved Hermione to where his coven lived. He knew Amun wasn't there right now but that didn't mean he could show up at anytime.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"It's going to hurt." Benjamin informed her as he pushed her hair away from her neck.

"It can't hurt anymore than I do now." Hermione her voice breaking slightly as she looked into his eyes. The tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't be so sure." Benjamin stated kissing her on the lips before side to her neck sinking in his teeth. She cried out until she passed out from the pain going limp in his arms.

Forcing himself to stop feeding was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Benjamin set beside Hermione waiting for the venom to spread over her fully. He didn't know how he was able to stop by her did. He had cleaned her up watching over her. His mind wondered as to why she was not screaming in pain; she lay there completely still. She didn't make a sound. He didn't remember many things about his change or before but, pain that was something he remembered. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone enter the room. In the blink of an eye Amun was standing in front of him in a rage.

"What have you done?" Amun growled pulled Benjamin from his chair putting him against the wall. "Have you lost your mind? You're turning her!" Amun yelled squeezing tighter. "What if you draw the attention of the Volturi?"

"She was dying." Benjamin ground out. "I couldn't watch her die. I'm in love with her."

A flicker of emotion passed though Amun's eyes looking at Benjamin before he could say more he was ripped away from Benjamin and tossed to the other side of the room. Everyone in the room stopped looking to Hermione; who had awoken. Twisting her hand a barrier appeared in front of Amun blocking him from Benjamin.

"Leave him alone." Hermione whispered.

Benjamin quickly went to her side placing his hands on the side of her face, "Hermione, it is alright. Stop what you are doing."

Her once brown eyes were now red but had a tint of violet to the color; making them slightly different than the normal red vampires had. Looked up to him; she let her hand drop as well as the barrier. Hermione laid her head down on Benjamin's shoulder not saying anything. He just put his arms around her holding her closely.

"You are perfectly alright and so am I." Benjamin said soothing her. Benjamin looked over seeing Amun watching them.

"She is very calm for just waking up." Amun noted watching her even closer. Hermione stiffened in his arms turning to look at the man. "I won't harm you child."

"I apologize." Hermione whispered.

"No need." Amun replied. "May I ask you name?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered looking closer at the man. "And yours."

"Amun." He responded looking back to his mate as he introduced her as well. "This is my mate kebi."

"Hello Hermione." Kebi spoke softly.

"Hi."

"You have a very amazing gift." Amun acknowledged, as Benjamin turned glaring at the man. Amun held his hands up peace. "You are also so a very tame newborn. Most are mindless when they wake."

"I know." Hermione spoke still resting against Benjamin. "It's something that's confusing me. I shouldn't be like this."

"You knew about vampires before you turned?" Kebi asked moving closer to the girl, taking a closer look.

"Yes, I was a witch." Hermione confessed.

Amun frowned slightly, "Wand wielding witch?"

Hermione nodded.

"That must be why the color of your eyes is different from ours; your magic must have changed that. I must say though it's amazing you survived the change. The only witch like you I have seen bitten didn't survive." Amun explained looking at the girl in front of him in wonder. "The Volturi are the ones that tried. You are very special."

"I don't want to be special." Hermione said sadly. "I just didn't want to die."

"It's understandable." Amun nodded agreeing with her.

"You will be staying with us, right?" Kebi asked not unkindly, but actually had a smile on her face. Ben's eyes narrowed slightly, Kebi was never overly but the thought Hermione could change that was a nice thought. Maybe Kebi and Hermione could have a friendship narrowing the gap between Benjamin and Kebi. The possibility was open.

Hermione turned looking up to Benjamin asking the silent question.

"Of course you shall." Amun answered for them. "Welcome to our coven. Benjamin take her out, the sun will be down soon."

Amun and Kebi left them alone in the room. Hermione moved back from him standing from the bed walking to the sunlight letting her hand in the light. Her skin shined like a thousands of diamonds. She couldn't take her eyes from it.

"It takes time to get use too." Benjamin said standing up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione looked back to him, "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." Benjamin smiled turning her to face him; he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're my mate. How could I not?"

"I am?" Hermione asked her eyes going wide.

Benjamin nodded.

"Did you know before that I was your mate? When I was alive." Hermione questioned letting her fingers thread through his. She watched everything before her. Everything was different things she would have never seen; she could now see perfectly.

"I suspected." Benjamin chuckled kissing her cheek.

Hermione pulled out of his arms taking his hands in her, "Show me everything."

Benjamin smiled taking her hand into his walking out of the door. Neither one saw Amun and Kebi watching them leave.

"You seem to be taking this very well." Kebi spoke cautiously.

"She is special. They both are." Amun replied. "She will be a very helpful asset to this coven one day, should the need ever arise."

Kebi nodded saying nothing.

Hermione walked through all of Cairo with Benjamin as he showed her everything he possibly could. She loved this she never tired so they never had to stop. He showed and taught her how to feed. Benjamin had to calm her after her first feeding, she hated the thought of killing but she knew it's what was now needed to live. She had asked him for this life. She wouldn't regret her choice. Benjamin did show her everything he was able. They shared their powers with one another both amazed by the others power.

They were lucky to have one another.

One day she would travel back to England and see the ones she loved and explained to them what happened but until then, Benjamin was now the center of her attention.


End file.
